


If The Broom Fits

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Beware, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Maybe a little angst, Maybe a medium burn??, Romance, Teen Romance, There's actually a plot?, Witch AU, You know there's going to be a ton of witch puns, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is like any other teenage girl trying to win over the boy of her dreams... you know, if every teenage girl was a witch.





	1. A Little Witch

“I’m late!”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was like any other teenage girl… that is… if any other teenage girl could cast spells, had a bug-like familiar, and a talking cat. Yeah, that was pretty normal. The Cheng family had an ancient secret—a very _spell_ tactular one. (Okay, you get it. They’re witches.) As in potions, brooms, and pointy hats. However, the pointed hats are pretty dated these days. Not that great of a fashion statement since they became known for Halloween décor. Her family lives amongst mortals, and she goes to normal school like any other regular girl.

Which… she is late for once again.

Looking in the mirror, Marinette assessed her appearance. Awful. Just awful. Her face was flushed and dark circles bagged under her eyes. Nothing a little quick morning magic make-over couldn’t fix! She tapped her wand to her make up kit. Her powder and blush floated up and applied themselves to her cheeks. As her make up started itself, Marinette tapped her wand to her hair, making the strands shine and fall into her casual pigtails she adored to wear. She watched as the red ribbons glowed and tied themselves into her raven locks. Her bangs smoothed out, strands no longer sticking out in unruly directions. Marinette opened her eyes to see all of her cosmetics applied. Pasty cheeks or eye bags in sight. Magic was truly a wonder tool.

She quickly sprinted down the stairs. Alya always complained when she was late for school.

“Marinette! Wait for me!” the little red familiar cried, flying behind her chosen.

“Ah,” Marinette spun around, opening her purse for the creature to fly into. “Sorry, Tikki.”

The black cat curled on the coach, stretched with an amused hum. “This girl would lose her head if it wasn’t attached, Sabine.”

“No one asked you, Plagg!” Marinette shot back.

Her mother let out a chuckle as she wiped down the kitchen table. “Say good morning to Alya for me!”

“I will!” She called as she rocketed out the door.

There was a beat of silence. Her mother waited and eyed Plagg for a moment—the two sharing a knowing glance. “Three… two…”

“I forgot my backpack!” Marinette screeched as she stormed quickly up the stairs. Sabine giggled into the back her hand at her daughter’s antics, while Plagg just groaned shook his head. She swept back through the house like a tornado, basically leaping down the stairs to get out of the house.

Plagg glowered at her. “That’s really the all-powerful witch the counsel dotes over?”

Lifting a finger to her lips, Sabine hushed her familiar. “Shush, Plagg. She has no idea of the power she holds.”

“You can’t protect her forever. The witch hunter already found her once, he’ll do it again.”

“I know, Plagg,” Sabine stared thoughtfully, brows furrowed, at the door which her child had just left through. “I know.”

o~o~o~o

“Marinette! There you are, girl!” Alya cheered as she clapped a hand onto her shoulder. “I was worried you had overslept again.”

Hunching sheepishly, Marinette grumbled. “I did… but I made it out of the house on time.”

Her best friend let out a snicker, leaning closer to her ear before murmuring. “Couldn’t just show up on your broomstick?”

Marinette flailed at her, shushing Alya immediately. “Alya! You can’t say stuff like that at school,” she blurted in a harsh, quiet tone.

“It’s called whispering, Marinette, you should try it sometime with your loud mouth,” Alya teased.

“Har, har, you’re hilarious.”

“I like to think so.”

“Hey ladies!” a voice chimed.

Marinette’s heart sped up as she heard footsteps approach. Eyes widening, she frantically gazed at Alya. “Adrien’s coming!” she squeaked.

“Well, yeah, Marinette… he’s our friend, remember?” Alya deadpanned.

Running her hands quickly through her raven locks, she felt herself panicking. “Oh, my God. My hair probably looks awful.” She hadn’t washed it that morning! All she had done was put a magic wand to it!

Alya nudged her hard. “Shut up… they’re here…” she grumbled.

“I think your hair looks fine, Marinette.” Adrien said with a polite smile as the two boys reached them.

“A-Ah! Thank you!” she blurted. If there was one thing Marinette was good at… it was somehow making herself look like a fool in front of Adrien. Making coherent sentences in front of this boy was almost impossible. He was just so cute… he was amazing.

Nino strode over to Alya and wound an arm around her shoulder. “Hey, babe. How are you on this lovely morning?”

When Alya grinned with a giggle, Marinette’s heart squeezed a little. Those two were suddenly in their own little world. It was like she and Adrien didn’t even exist anymore when they looked at each other.  She wanted that too… mostly with Adrien, but he didn’t see her as anything more than a friend. Feeling her shoulders deflate slightly, she gazed down at her shoes, shuffling her feet. It was awkward being around them when they got so mushy. Of course, there was the jealously she had already thought about.

Adrien puffed out his cheeks with a sigh. “Don’t they just make you sick?” he murmured in her ear.

Tingles shot up her spine at the closeness. Recovering her senses, Marinette blinked with wide eyes, tilting her head, she gazed at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“They’re always so into each other. Must be nice, right?” Adrien bumped her shoulder with his elbow.

Humming in response, Marinette gave a nod. “Yeah, it must be. But guys hardly even look at me, so I’ll just be a cynic until otherwise... however girls are obsessed with you, you’re an actual model.” It hurt to admit that she was probably no better than his fangirls that constantly chased him. Being his friend made her a little higher on the totem pole, but not by much. He had no romantic feelings for her, and she knew that. Nino had already mentioned that there was another girl that Adrien was hung up on.

He gave a small, lopsided shrug with a smirk. “Yeah, but those girls aren’t really the right ones, you know? They’re all about look and superficial qualities. That isn’t what I want.”

Gulping, Marinette knew she shouldn’t ask. But the desire to ask him was on the tip of her tongue. Unable to resist, the question escaped her lips. “What _do_ you want, Adrien?”

Never in her life had she seen Adrien Agreste blush, but he certainly was. There was a tinge of red kissing his cheeks. She found it utterly adorable. Telling him that was out of the question, of course, but she could internally coo about it. “Well… There’s a girl I encountered about a year ago. She was amazing and brave… I want to find her again.” Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck. It was such a cute habit he had. She often wondered how many people noticed he did that. “A-Ah… I know that sounds stupid. She may have a boyfriend or not even like me, but I do want to just know. For closure reasons?”

Nodding, Marinette hummed, ignoring the painful ache in her chest.  God, he was a hopeless romantic. It was the sweetest thing _ever._ If it could just be directed at her… that would be great? “I understand. How did you meet her?”

Adrien hissed, shoulders hunching. “I can’t really disclose that information.”

Shrinking back, she blinked at him in confusion. “Oh…” She didn’t mean to sound as hurt as she did. Marinette knew she and Adrien weren’t super close, but she did consider him to be a friend.

He seemed to realize how his words came across. Waving his hands in front of himself in defense, he grimaced apologetically. “Sorry, that came out wrong. I just actually can’t talk about it. It’s some business with my father.”

Well, that made it a little less painful. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, it was just that he couldn’t talk about his father’s legal matters, she assumed. “Oh, I see. That’s okay.”

The bell let out a shrill ring. Alya and Nino seemed to leave their lovey-dovey trance world at the sound. The couple interlocked fingers as they headed up the stairs. Marinette grimaced and sent a repulsed look towards Adrien. She stuck out her tongue making a disgusted sound. Adrien sputtered out a laugh at her expression.

Him laughing at her made her heart swell. She made it seem like she was bitter, and maybe she was a little… but any interactions she could have with him was enough. Maybe, someday she would have to move on, but for right now, this was everything she wanted.

o~o~o~o

Marinette went to open her locker… only for it to not open. What the hell? Her brows furrowed as she started at the lock before her. Putting in her combination again, she tried for a second time to get it to open, but it didn’t budge. Blinking in confusion, she tugged at the door—nothing. “What is going on?” she grumbled.

Placing one foot on the locker beside hers, she used both hands and all of her body weight to pry the metal door open. It only moved a tiny smidge. Marinette groaned in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. “Why won’t you open!?”

Alya placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

“My locker literally will not open. I have put my combination in twice, and the door won’t move. I got it to crack just a bit, but hardly at all.” She leaned forward, banging her head on the door. “Why,” bang “is,” bang, “this,” bang, “my life!?” Her faced smooshed against the door as she gave an irritated cry.

“Hold on, girl. Did you look in the crack of the door or anything? What if someone put something in there to prevent it from opening?” Alya reasoned while peeling Marinette’s face from the door.

Cocking a brow in confusion, Marinette stared at her friend thoughtfully. “But who would— _Chloe.”_ The realization struck her like a ton of bricks. This was probably the work of her arch-rival. Ugh. That girl was ridiculous. Marinette stared at her locker before glancing around to check her surroundings. The locker room was entirely empty. She and Alya were the only two left.

Alya eyed her. “What are you thinking, missy?”

“No glue, tape, or whatever she put on here can stand a chance against magic~” Marinette grinned, singing the last part.

Crossing her arms, Alya shook her head. “Girl, that’s a bad idea and you know it.”

“I can’t be late for gym with Adrien, okay? I want to see that boy in shorts any day I can.”

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. “M, you’re insane, you know that?”

With a smirk, the witch gave a nod. “Of course. You wouldn’t be my friend if I wasn’t.”

“You’ve got me there.”

Marinette looked throughout the locker room once more, just to check, before pulling the earrings out of her lobes. The two pieces of jewelry glowed, connecting together and extending into a wooden, red wand. The tip blazed, ready for spellcasting. Marinette simply tapped the object against the glued locker door. A bright shine outlined the metal, and she backed up quickly as the door popped open with ease. Letting out a giggle, Marinette stuck out her tongue and tapped her head with the wand. “Works every time.”

Alya snorted. “Yes, because people do this stuff to you all the time.”

“Chloe has her ways of torturing me in any way she can. If it weren’t for this,” she twirled the wand in her fingers, “I would be in a lot of trouble.” Marinette willed the wand to transform back into the two spotted earrings. Clipping them back into her ears with practiced ease, she smiled proudly at her friend. Marinette quickly retrieved her gym clothes and shut the locker door. “Another crisis averted.”

Giving an affectionate roll of her eyes, Alya wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, Wendy. We’ve got places to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. "Ashley, stop writing new fics..." BUT I CAN'T HELP IT! 
> 
> Okay, so this is a short chapter, but I actually plan on them being a lot longer. I really didn't want to post it this short, but I wanted to get it put out in October because it's a witch AU. The next chapter should be a lot longer. I also didn't want to get the plot started in this first chapter. I know. I'm writing an actual plot. I'm shook too.
> 
> Also, I want to clarify that Tikki is still Tikki. She looks like she normally does. However... Plagg is an actual talking magic black cat. I had to.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter takes place in a library....

Adrien sat in the library, eyes tracing the pages of his book intensely. Absorbing the information, he hadn’t even heard Nino approach. The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when the chair beside him pulled out. His best friend snickered at the reaction. “Dude, what’s got you so distracted?” 

Shrugging, Adrien closed the book and slid it away. “Nothing.” 

Nino glowered at him, snatching the book and pulling it across the table, despite Adrien’s attempts to stop him. Sighing, he shook his head. “Adrien, this witch stuff is beyond obsessive,” he stated flatly as he pointed to the pages. “You’re going to turn into your dad at this rate.” 

“You don’t understand, Nino,” Adrien grumbled as he took the book back. “I have to find her again. I know witches aren’t what my father says they are.” 

“Your old man knows a lot more about these gals than you do. Maybe, you just encountered a good one?” 

Flipping through the pages, Adrien skimmed the paper with his finger, before pointing to a specific sentence. “Look right here. This implies that in recent centuries, witches live among humans. The witch that saved me looked about our age, but I just couldn’t see her face. What if she goes to school like any other girl? What if we know her Nino?” 

“Did you listen to anything I said?” 

“Yes, I just chose to ignore it.” 

Groaning, Nino plopped his head down onto the table, muttering irritably about Adrien’s antics. With a sigh, he propped himself up with an elbow. “Why is this so important to you?” 

Closing the book, Adrien’s expression grew serious. “She saved my life. I just want to know her and thank her.” 

“Sounds to me like you’ve got a crush on her,” Nino teased with a smug smile. 

Adrien laughed nervously, rubbing at his neck. “Not really… Okay, maybe a little one.” 

Nino let out a snort. “Yeah. ‘Little.’ Sure. You gonna ask her out on a date or something?” 

Adrien did his best to look aghast at the statement. “What? Pfft, no. That’s not—That’s weird. I can’t date a witch. My father would keel over if I did.” 

“You’ve got me there. Also, that ‘I’m not interested in her’ act? It’s really not that good. Great thing you’re a model, not an actor.” 

“Shut up,” he pouted. 

“But seriously dude, if you find her, what will you do? Are you going to tell your dad?” 

Adrien shook his head. “Of course not. My father’s obsession with witches is what almost got me killed in the first place. That witch wouldn’t have had to save me if it wasn’t for my dad poking his nose where it doesn’t belong. He’s basically asking for all of those mythical monsters to show up at our house.” 

“Ironic that a witch is the one that saved you after your pops put you in danger,” Nino said with a shake of his head. 

Groaning, Adrien planted his face into his palms. “I know. It’s ridiculous. I get that my father is trying to find a magical way to find my mother, but almost getting killed in the process isn’t worth it.” 

“You don’t think you’re going to get killed in the process of trying to find your witchy girlfriend?” Nino asked, cocking a brow. 

Adrien deflated at the statement. Nino did have a point there. He could be getting himself into a dangerous situation like his father tended to do. He knew his father had a good reason for his research, but if another creepy troll showed up around the mansion again then Adrien might be close to a mental breakdown. Sighing, he glanced up at Nino while he slumped in his seat. “I don’t know. I could be opening a can of worms here, but she was so beautiful, Nino. She had raven hair, and these bright bluebell eyes that I wish I could have gotten a full sight of.” 

Nino gaped at him before giving his friend an inquisitive stare. “You know you just described Marinette, right?” 

Scoffing, Adrien sat up quickly and waved a dismissive hand. “Come on, Nino, Marinette isn’t a witch. We know her. Plus, Marinette is just a friend.” 

“Hmm…” Nino hummed as he leaned onto the table. “Have you asked Marinette how she feels about that?” 

“What?” 

“I think Marinette would go out with you at the drop of a hat if you asked her,” Nino replied as he began to pack his books into his backpack. 

Rolling his eyes, Adrien sighed. “Come on, Nino. Any girl would do that. I’m a famous model.” 

Nino snorted. “Wow, modest much?” 

Flustered, Adrien shook his head quickly. “No! That didn’t come out how I meant it. I just meant that girls would do that because I’m famous.” 

“Do you think Marinette is that type of person?” 

“Well…” he stared blankly for a moment. “Well. No. She’s nothing like that.” 

“Exactly. So, don’t loop her in with other girls who are like that.” Picking up his backpack, Nino stood from the table and pushed in the seat. “All I’m saying, dude, is too look at the people who are right in front of you instead of the ones in the dangerous fantasy land.” 

Glancing back down at the book, Adrien nodded. “Yeah. I get what you mean.” 

Nino walked around the table to give his friend at pat on the shoulder. “Just think about it. See you, man.” 

Adrien watched as Nino exited the library. He couldn’t help all the thoughts that were rushing through his head. Pondering his friend’s words, maybe Nino was right. He didn’t know this other girl at all. Maybe, it was all just a stupid fantasy, but part of him didn’t want to give up. Even if she didn’t like him, he could at least thank her for saving his life. 

Sighing, Adrien laid his head down on the table. Why did everything in his life have to be so complicated? 

 

o~o~o~o

 

“Adrien? Adrien! Hey, wakey wakey….” 

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Adrien let out a groan. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before getting a clear picture of whoever was there to wake him. As his eyes focused, he saw a familiar freckled face. “Marinette?” He groaned and stretched his arms above his head, feeling his back let out a satisfying pop as he did so. “Where are we?” 

“You’re in the library. I guess, you fell asleep here?” she asked with a smile and a tilt of her head. 

Rustling his hair, he thought about it because realization dawned on him. His mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape as Adrien processed his predicament. “Oh, right. I was here with Nino before I laid my head down.” 

Giggling, Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I can tell. You have sleep marks all over your face.” 

“Yeah,” Adrien said with a chuckle as he touched his cheek. Glancing up at her, he gave a smile. “So, what are you still doing here?” 

“Oh,” she gave a nervous laugh. “I was making up some work for Miss Bustier.” 

“Really?” Adrien gave a tilt of his head. “Why’s that?” 

“Umm… you know. I’m absent a lot because I have a lot of… stuff to deal with,” Marinette murmured. 

He nodded in understanding. “I get that. I have to miss a lot too because of photoshoots. My dad usually just has her send my school work home with me.” 

“I don’t think she trusts me enough to do that because I can never seem to give her a valid excuse.” 

Adrien smirked. “What? Are you missing class to sneak off with your boyfriend?” he teased. 

Scoffing, Marinette waved a hand. “Psht, I wish. Boys don’t even give me a second glance.” 

Adrien’s brows furrowed at that statement. “Now, that’s not true. I know it’s not.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“All of the guys talk about how pretty you are. They’re completely correct, too. I think you’re beautiful, Marinette,” he said with a reassuring smile. 

Face flushing, she gaped at him. Her freckles glowed over the pink skin, making them more noticable. He hadn’t meant to embarrass her, but he couldn’t let his friend stand there and doubt herself. “I--um. That is… I’m not the beautiful one, it’s definitely you. I mean! Er--thank you.” 

Barking out a laugh, he nodded. Marinette was actually adorable when she got so flustered around him. She used to do it all of the time when they first started hanging out. He figured that she was really shy and him being a model probably intimidated her. He always tried to do his best to make her feel comfortable around him. “I’m glad you think I’m an attractive guy, Marinette.” 

“You wouldn’t been a model if you weren’t,” she retorted quickly. 

That got another laugh to bubble out of his throat. “Touche, that’s true.” 

“I-I-umm… So, what are you readi--” Marinette stopped her question short and gasped when she saw the book. 

Blinking, he glanced down at the book then back to her. “It’s about witches. Don’t freak out or anything. I don’t practice witchcraft,” he tried to joke. 

“Where did you find a book like that?” she asked, her tone changing to something much more serious as she hugged her arms around her torso. 

The look she was giving made him nervous. Was something wrong with the book? “My father had it. He researches witches--er, I mean, just mythical creatures in general. They interest him.” 

“I see…” Marinette mumbled, her arms tightening around her middle. 

Pushing his seat back, he stood. Reaching a hand out towards her, he etched concern across his face. “Marinette? Is everything alright?” She flinched when his hand touched her shoulder. He immediately let go. 

Shaking her head, she chewed her lip. “N-No. Nothing’s wrong. Sorry. That kind of stuff freaks me out.” 

“Y-Yeah, me too. I’m reading about it to find a way to protect myself from creatures like that. I-If they exist, you know?” Adrien gulped, clenching and unclenching his fingers.

Laughing, Marinette shook her head. “Oh, they exist. You should steer clear and keep yourself safe.” 

Adrien stared at her, mouth falling open in surprise. Had something happened to Marinette too? Had she been attacked my something his father attracted? Her house wasn’t too far from his own. “Marinette, has something happened to you, too?” 

“Just know, that it’s not witches you need to worry about. It’s the hunters and conjurers. They’re the ones who make creatures come out of their homes,” she murmured darkly. 

Gulping, he nodded. Did that mean his father was causing more harm than good? “Do you research these things too?” 

Her eyes darted, obviously she was nervous about discussing this. “Yes. I do. I… I was attacked not too long ago, but I got away.” 

“Me too,” Adrien replied, eyes downcast. He regained eye contact as he continued. “But, a witch saved me.” 

“O-Oh, really?” 

Nodding, he smiled. “Yeah. I’ve been trying to find her ever since.” 

Blinking, her mouth dropped. “W-Wait… Is that the one you like?” 

Adrien hissed, shoulder hunched as he did so. This was so embarrassing admitting this to someone besides Nino. Someone who has been through something similar. “Yeahhh… Like I said before, she might not even like me.” 

Marinette’s face flushed. What was she so embarrassed about? “O-Oh. Well. It’s been nice talking to you, but I really need to leave now. You should probably go home. I think your driver is waiting outside.” She started to retreat out the door. 

He didn’t know what came over him, but he grabbed her hand quickly. Marinette squeaked as she turned to him, her face redder than it was before. “Look, Marinette, please don’t tell anyone about this.” 

Nodding, she smiled. “Okay, but you can’t tell anyone about what I said either, okay? This is our secret.” 

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. Plot progression in the second chapter. What a time.


End file.
